femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown. My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip.
Spring Breakdown Part 6 : whipping : splashing : gasping and screaming : creaking : and lightning : Fluttershy: We're sinking! : Pinkie Pie: To the lifeboats! : lightning : splash : bubbling : Pinkie Pie: And there go the lifeboats. That was a very specific lightning strike. : and lightning : screaming : humming : Rainbow Dash: No time to lose! Let's do this! : Twilight Sparkle: Everybody, grab on! : Sunset Shimmer: Right! : sounds : Twilight Sparkle: Weather update – sunny! : Rainbow Dash: With a chance of awesome! : Sunset Shimmer: I can't believe how easy that was! : Twilight Sparkle: I think we all learned a valuable lesson today. : screaming : Rainbow Dash: I learned we don't have to go looking for trouble. : exploding : Rainbow Dash: Just have to be there for each other when it finds us. : Twilight Sparkle: But I guess if you hadn't run off, we wouldn't have what we need to go back and save our friends. : Rainbow Dash: All part of the plan. : Parrot: squawks "The ship is still sinking." squawks : Sunset Shimmer: Guys! The ship is sinking! : screaming : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no! : Sunset Shimmer: We gotta help them! : Parrot: squawks : cranking : Twilight Sparkle: grunts It won't start! : Rainbow Dash: It's hero time! panting : rattling : Pinkie Pie: gasps : Twilight Sparkle: Are you guys okay? : Pinkie Pie: You're back! squeals While you were gone, we fixed the boat, but then we crashed into a rock, and we're sinking, so... we ruined your spring break! sobs : Twilight Sparkle: It's not your fault. The storm was Equestrian magic. Rainbow Dash was right all along. Whatever the seven of us are facing, however our lives are changing, we're going through it together. So, let's get everyone off this boat like the superheroes we are! Who's with me? : Rest of the Equestria Girls: We are! : Rainbow Dash: grunts See how easy that was?! : Twilight Sparkle: You thinking what I'm thinking? : Sunset Shimmer: I thought we were calling it— : Rainbow Dash: No, we agreed on— : Pinkie Pie: Light it up, ladies! : music and sounds : Fluttershy: I'll get the animals! : Sunset Shimmer: AJ, Dash, Pinkie, and I will make sure the decks are clear! : Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah! : Rarity: I'll make a new lifeboat! : Twilight Sparkle: I'll help! : music : sounds : whimpering : chittering : Fluttershy: whimpers : zipping : Sunset Shimmer: Head for the lifeboat! That way! : girl crying : music : dialogue : girl crying : pounding : Applejack: Stand back! : opens : Puffed Pastry: grunting : fanfare : Puffed Pastry: I thought I told you never to come in here! : Pinkie Pie: Good thing I'm a slow learner. : Puffed Pastry: I'm trapped. My foot is stuck! : Puffed Pastry and Pinkie Pie: grunting : Pinkie Pie: breath, bubbling Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake! munching : splashing : Pinkie Pie: Is that everyone? : Rainbow Dash: All clear! : Applejack: Okay! Let's shove off! : vroom! : conversing : Fluttershy: giggles : Ragamuffin: Well, I s'pose this is goodbye. : Rarity: Take care of yourself. : Ragamuffin: You, too, Rar-i-ee. : Rarity: Ragamuffin, don't let anyone tell you you can't be a dancer. dramatically For all coal turns to diamonds! : Ragamuffin: non-accent That's the best advice I've ever heard! : Rarity: Thank yo— Wait. What? : Fluttershy: So... now what? : Sunset Shimmer: I might have a way home. But it's... kinda weird. : Princess Twilight Sparkle: A little more on the left. : creaking : Princess Twilight Sparkle: A little more. Perfect. : Spike: Phew! : crash! : Spike: groans : Sunset Shimmer: singsongy We're back! Rainbow Roadtrip Part 6 : Twilight Sparkle: I thought so! Look. In the second photo, when the Generator goes off, this pony is walking away. But on the third photo, when all the color's gone, he's back where he was. Which means... : Petunia Petals: gasps We have to tell the mayor! : Mayor Sunny Skies: Tell me what? : Petunia Petals: Sunny! Have you seen what's happenin' outside? : Mayor Sunny Skies: No, I've been in here fer a while workin' on my speech. : Twilight Sparkle: Maybe we should just show him. : Mr. Hoofington: Who wants apricot pies? Best pies in Hope Hollow! : Mrs. Hoofington: Pies for sale! Yummylicious! : Pony #2: Hello there, Mr. Hoofington, Mrs. Hoofington. Been a while. : Mrs. Hoofington: How lovely to see you. : sounds : Mr. Hoofington: gasps : Mrs. Hoofington: Oh! : Pinkie Pie: What's better than one pie? Lots of pies! Official Rainbow Festival goodness right here now! : sounds : Moody Root: gasps : Rarity: Over here, darlings! Just look what Kerfuffle has come up with! : Customer #1: I never knew you did such great work. I have to visit your shop. : Trout Pony: Hey, ya got anythin' waterproof? : Kerfuffle: Mm-hmm. Whoa! : sounds : Mayor Sunny Skies: gasps Oh! But... colors! So you were able to reverse the Generator? : Petunia Petals: The Generator had nothin' to do with it and never did. : Mayor Sunny Skies: So none of it was my fault? : Petunia Petals: No, ya big doofus! How many times have I tried to tell ya that? All those years, ya blamed yerself for nuthin'. : Twilight Sparkle: These photos from the library explain everything. Once I realized they were out of order, it proved that the town's colors got dim before you turned on the Generator. : Mayor Sunny Skies: Boy howdy, am I glad to hear that! But then, what did cause it? : Twilight Sparkle: It's called "Hopeless Magic". Everypony was already giving up each other, losing hope. Then, when the Generator blew up, it must have been the last straw. It took all the hope out of the town for good, along with the color. But now there's a different kind of magic. Of everypony coming together again. Just the way you wanted it, Mayor. : Torque Wrench: Whadaya know? There is still a Rainbow Festival. : Twilight Sparkle: And we'd better get it started. This town's been waiting long enough. : Torque Wrench: The Generator's workin' again, Mr. Mayor, just the way your grandpa built her. : Mayor Sunny Skies: Heh. I just hope my speech lives up to the occasion. : Twilight Sparkle: Attention, please! Welcome to the brand new Hope Hollow Annual Rainbow Festival! And here's the pony who made it all possible – Mayor Sunny Skies! : cheering : Mayor Sunny Skies: I am as proud as a two-tailed peacock to see you all here today to once again celebrate our little town at the end of the rainbow. : cheering : Kerfuffle: Ohhh... : Mayor Sunny Skies: And I can't give enough thanks to Rainbow Dash, Princess Twilight... : Twilight Sparkle: chuckles : Mayor Sunny Skies: ...Pinkie Pie... : Pinkie Pie: giggles : Mayor Sunny Skies: ...Fluttershy... : Fluttershy: giggles : Mayor Sunny Skies: ...Rarity, and Applejack. : Applejack: Heh. : Mayor Sunny Skies: My grandpa started this festival to celebrate us, the ponies of Hope Hollow. It's you who brought friendship back to our town, and all the bright colors that come with it. : Girl Pony: Aw. : Mayor Sunny Skies: We just have to always remember to reach a hoof out to our neighbors, to respect and listen and talk to each other. You never know what just sayin' "hello" to somepony can do. So, without further ado... : Pie: :: Here we go :: This is the moment, yeah :: Let the Rainbow Festival begin! : Mayor Sunny Skies: laugh : whirring : gasping : sounds : Colt: Whoa, what's happening? : Torque Wrench: Wow. : Twilight Sparkle: gasps Whoa. : Kerfuffle: It's exactly as I imagined it! : cheering : Petunia Petals: That was a beautiful speech, Sunny. : Mayor Sunny Skies: What? Oh, no, uh, that wasn't my speech. : Petunia Petals: Uh, but, uh, then what have you been writin' all day? : Mayor Sunny Skies: Well, uh, another speech. I mean, it's for later, but... Oh, flapjacks. I guess now is as good a time as any. sighs Petunia, you've never given up on me or the town. You always had hope when we had none, and I can't imagine a day without you. You're the pony who brings color into my life. Petunia Petals, will you marry me? : Petunia Petals: Of course, ya silly goose! : cheering : Rainbow Dash: Attention, everypony! Introducing Hope Hollow's very own Junior Wonderbolts! : cheering : Barley Barrel: Did you hear what she called us?! : Pickle Barrel: Did you hear what she called us?! : Barley and Pickle Barrel: Junior Wonderbolts! laugh : Pickle Barrel: All right! : Barley and Pickle Barrel: laugh : music : Rainbow Dash: Okay, guys. Showtime! : Pickle Barrel: chuckles : continues : boom! : cheering : Rainbow Dash: Heh. Now this is something I'm proud to be a guest of honor for! gasps : Fluttershy: And it looks like there's a butterfly garden after all. : Pinkie Pie: Only one more thing could make this Rainbow Festival better. : Rarity: Oh, not more karaoke, darling. : Pinkie Pie: What? No. A trout DJ! : Trout Pony: harmonica : cheering : Pinkie Pie: laughs Now that's a party! : All :: We're living in color : Sparkle :: Step out of the shadows and into the light :: Where it's bright and you might see all the colors you are : Dash :: Or any color you wanna be that your mind can see :: And wear them bright like a shining star : Rarity :: Why just be black and white? :: No need to hide all those colors inside : Fluttershy :: 'Cause when they shine up bright :: It just feels right : All :: To be living in color :: We'll be living in color :: To be living in color :: We'll be living in color : Applejack :: Make up any colors that you can devise :: Mix 'em up, watch the joy as it multiplies : Kerfuffle :: Make a rainbow and you will see :: How together we are like : All :: One when we harmonize : Rarity :: Why just be black and white? :: No need to hide all those colors inside : Fluttershy :: 'Cause when we shine so bright :: It just feels right : All :: To be living in color :: We'll be living in color :: To be living in color :: We'll be living in color : Fluttershy :: Hello, my friend is a big bright yellow : Sparkle :: Violet's what you get when you're feeling mellow : Root :: Red is the part where your heart starts to glow : Kerfuffle :: In the mood, in the groove, indigo : Dash :: Blue is the sky spinnin' high as can be : Applejack :: Orange can amaze, bringin' days that are sunny : Hoofington :: Green is serene, take a breath, feel new : Pie :: Feel all the living colors : All :: There's a rainbow in you :: Now we're living in color :: Yeah, we're living in color :: Now we're living in color :: Yeah, we're living in color :: We're all living in color (living in color) :: We're all living in color :: We're all living in color (living in color) :: We're all living in color :: We're all living in... color! Sunset's Backstage Pass Part 6 : Sunset Shimmer: Think fast, Sunset. Come on, think! Okay... If we climb up this tree, attach a rope there, and swing over and... sighs Who am I kidding? I'm done for. : Pinkie Pie: At least we'll be together. : Sunset Shimmer: You know what? That actually makes being trapped at an eternal music festival seem not half bad. : Pinkie Pie: sniffs What's that smell? sniffs Could it be? gasps Puffed Pastry's exclusive star-crusted, cinnamon-dipped churros! : Sunset Shimmer: Oh, yeah. Um, it was a little too inedible for my taste. : beat : Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie: Like eating a crowbar! : Pinkie Pie: whispering Churros is magic! : opens : Security Guard: Hey! You two! I remember you. : Sunset Shimmer: You do? : Security Guard: Yeah. You respected my security line earlier today. So many of these kids just don't get it. : Pinkie Pie: We get it! : Security Guard: So I thought, "Hey, self, these gals aren't crazy fans. They're just fans. And they didn't do anything... illegal." : Pinkie Pie: Weren't about to, either! : Security Guard: You're just big fans of PostCrush. And since security is all about karma, I thought it's only right you should be able to see the show. : Sunset Shimmer: Mister, you are the best security guard ever! : Security Guard: Oh, gosh. chuckles Go on in! : Sunset Shimmer: Final mission – get the Time Twirler from K-Lo's hair and turn it– twirl it off, or– groans Make it not work anymore! Wait. : Pinkie Pie: What's wrong? : Sunset Shimmer: It's just that... I've already seen PostCrush. But if we break the time loop right now, you won't. We're ruining PostCrush's only reunion show. : Pinkie Pie: scoffs Are you kidding?! They trapped my best friend at a super fun music festival without me for weeks! They are so going down! : Supernova Zap: sighs I'm getting tired of living the same day over and over. Can this please be our last performance? : Kiwi Lollipop: We've been over this, Su-Z. We don't stop until we get it perfect. : boom! : Pinkie Pie: Sorry to interrupt, buuuut... : Sunset Shimmer: ...you have something that doesn't belong to you. : Supernova Zap: gasps Who let you two back in?! : Sunset Shimmer: Give us the Time Twirler now! : Kiwi Lollipop: You wouldn't dare! If you were real fans, you'd want this show to be perfect! : Sunset Shimmer: Eh. Nothing's perfect. Right, Pinkie Pie? : Pinkie Pie: Yup! grunting You just gotta make the best with what you've got! : clunk! : Kiwi Lollipop: growls : Supernova Zap: Yah! : Sunset Shimmer: grunting : Kiwi Lollipop: Give it back! : Sunset Shimmer and Kiwi Lollipop: grunting Whoa! : bing! : whip! : clatter! : Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Kiwi Lollipop, and Supernova Zap: grunting : Announcer: Let me hear three big cheers for the two best friends who got back together for one incredible night! PostCruuuuush! : gasps : Sunset Shimmer: grunts : sounds : whoosh! : Kiwi Lollipop: sobs Our legacy is destroyed! Everything was riding on this show! And you ruined it! : cheers : Sunset Shimmer: Are you sure about that? : Crowd: chanting PostCrush! PostCrush! PostCrush! : Sunset Shimmer: Your fans don't want perfection. They just want to see you rocking out and having fun. Sometimes, the flaws and silly mistakes are what makes the experience perfect. That's the best part about seeing live music. And it's the best part of being friends. : cheers : Kiwi Lollipop: Heh. We did use to have a lot of fun. : Supernova Zap: Guess we got so wrapped up in the pressure to be perfect... : Kiwi Lollipop: ...we forgot. : Sunset Shimmer: So what do you say? : Kiwi Lollipop: I don't know. This one's for real. : Supernova Zap: sighs Let's do it then. For real. It'll be you and me. Just like old times. Whatever happens happens. : Lollipop :: Always first place, never second best :: Only high stakes, we aim to impress :: And there's no room for mistakes :: Yeah, we're flawless everyday, 'cause : PostCrush :: We're all about perfection :: Projecting that pure reflection :: Exceeding your expectations : Lollipop :: (Yeah) : PostCrush :: Be the true, true, true original :: Dare to be what you are meant to be :: Working hard, that's our thing :: All this way, we're perfect, perfectly true :: True, true original :: True, true original :: True, true original :: We're perfect, perfectly true : Lollipop :: Oh-oh, true original :: Oh, oh, hey, hey :: (We're perfect, perfectly true) :: True original :: Oh, oh :: Oh, oh : Shimmer and Pinkie Pie :: But it's not about perfection :: Set off in your own direction :: Shake off the expectations : All :: You're the true, true, true original :: Dare to be who you are meant to be :: Free yourself, do your thing :: All your way, you're perfect, you're perfectly you :: True, true original :: True, true original :: True, true original :: You're perfect, you're perfectly you! : Crowd: chanting PostCrush! PostCrush! PostCrush! : Sunset Shimmer: I think we just played Starswirled! : Supernova Zap: Yeah, you did! : Kiwi Lollipop: Get over here and take a photo with us! : Sunset Shimmer: Now this is a perfect moment! : Pinkie Pie: giggles : clicks : buzzes, alarm sounds : Pinkie Pie: snoring Churros... Nom-nom-nom... : Sunset Shimmer: Starswirled day two! : Pinkie Pie: gasps Yes! We did it! laughs Woo-hoo! What do you wanna do today, Sunset? : Sunset Shimmer: Whatever the day brings us. Yesterday was the longest three weeks of my life! : Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie: laughing : Pinkie Pie: Yeah, I guess it would've been! : credits